medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva ShadowHeart
|last_seen = (cameo) |row7 = Helene Adam Mathio Amber Heart |row8 = Eren Vil Draziel Euphore Dregg Moriss Prince Bernard Rose |row5 = Helene (sister) |motto = Die for my amusement! |image1 = Eva.png |row1 = Lieutenant General Eva }} Lieutenant General Eva is a major character in Season 1 of Medieval Cop. Although initially introduced as a villain, she is better classified as an antivillain due to the majority of her crimes being committed under the influence of Draziel Euphore's mind control. Eventually, she was able to break out of his control, but was hunted down by Draziel's minions, including Rose. History Childhood While Eva is from Balboa, she visited Rightia at some point during the winter as a child. There she met Amber Heart. Eore was her teacher when she was younger. Games Eva is originally from Balboa, and worked as a spy. She is also apparently the Lieutenant General of BalboaBased on a conversation Eva had with Madam Raven in The True Monster. She was sent to Scion to spy on the country's secret experiments, but she fell under Draziel Euphore's mind control. Along with Adam, she was the first successful test subject of the Eden Project. Later, Mathio, the assistant director of the project, helped her escape, and they began plotting to defeat Draziel. After breaking free of Draziel's control, Eva began running around trying to figure out how to stop him. Along the way she wrote down a list of the locations of crimes committed by Draziel and of buried evidence. Eventually she was "captured" by the Rightian Police (after a killing spree and impersonating an army member) and used it as a way to get Dregg Moriss to find Gretchen and get Eva's Diary. As it so happens, Adam went to kill Eva. It is unknown what exactly happened, but Adam did not kill Eva, though he did put her in a critical state and then apparently dumped her into the Rightian Water System. Here she washed up in a room in the facility where she was rescued by Amber Heart. Then Eva died. Amber went to the Spirit Realm (where Eva's soul was talking to Aurum and describing Draziel's crimes), became an Arcangel, and brought Eva's soul back. Eva, who had just come back to life, promptly beat up Rose. Personality While it is implied based off of conversations with Helene that Eva was once had a more...pacifistic look at her job, this will cover her known personality after Draziel Euphore tried to put her under his control. Overall, Eva's personality is somewhat sardonic in nature, as she often pokes fun at the effective futility of the actions of others, namely Dregg Moriss. She does care for her sister Helene very greatly though, to the point that being ordered to kill Helene caused Eva to break free of Draziel's influence. She also has a sort of kinship with Amber Heart, despite the two of them apparently only meeting once many years ago. Eva enjoys teasing her enemies and hurting others for the sake of her own amusement. She does show signs of being a sadist to some extent, however she is not a psychopath or a sociopath based on her interactions with Helene. Appearance Like her sister, Eva has hair which has a color analogous to either purple or blue. Specifically, Eva's hair is Lapis colored and completely covers her left eye. The reason for this is unknown, possibly just aesthetic. Eva has blue eyes and wears a full suit of presumably lightweight body armor. Eva's body armor is a vibrant pink color and has yellow stripes on it. Eva is in the possession of a small red earring which adorns her right ear. She also carries a knife or dagger or some bladed weapon wherever she goes. As a child, Eva had powder blue hair. Her eyes were slightly darker, and she wore dark purple robes. Her hairstyle was mostly the same though she did not wear her Ruby Earring at the time. Abilities As seen even in The Death Of A Lawyer, Eva's powers allow her to teleport and even strike down foes with a single blow. She was presumably one of the most powerful Soldiers of Eden, but is bested by Adam and possibly Rose due to Eva not continuing to train after fleeing Draziel Euphore. That said, she can still beat Rose if she catches Rose off guard. Eva also has the ability to stay still for incredibly long periods of time, fooling people into thinking she was a statue on numerous occasions. It is also possible that she can use her powers to create an illusion, though this is speculation. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The Death Of A Lawyer The evening before she murders E. Vil, Eva enters his mansion in priest's clothing in order to fool Vil's neighbor. She pretends to leave, but actually hides in his wine barrel. At dawn of the next day, she breaks out of the barrel and murders him. She also destroys one of his angel statues, but the sound attracts a crowd. Eva then disguises herself as a statue and waits for the racket to calm down. By the time Dregg and Tira arrive, Eva is still hiding in the mansion. When Dregg walks up to her hiding place, she reveals herself and congratulates him on a job well done. Before they can react, she teleports to the door and escapes, leaving the two officers behind. The Princess And The Grump Eva traveled to Rightia to kidnap Princess Sarah in the hopes that the incident would attract negative attention towards Scion. She tricked Madam Raven into thinking that she would work with the princess and give her a singing contract. Raven agreed to help with the kidnapping. In order to capture the princess, Eva disguised herself as a statue and came inside a gift box. Then she waited in the room until the time was right to kidnap her. On the ship, Sarah is furious at Eva and claims she will escape. Then, Eva calls a guard in and mercilessly kills him, saying that more people will die if she tries to. Just then, another guard comes in and says that Rightian ships are preventing them from sailing further. Eva tells them to comply for now, and reveals to Sarah that one of the four councillors is a traitor. To bring the Princess out of the country safely, Eva disguises herself as Sir Eisen, pretends to search the ship for Sarah, and then leaves again with Merchant Dulard. Trivia * Eva is a reference to Adam and Eve, the first two humans according to Christianity. This is also in reference to Adam and Eva being the first successful test subjects of the Eden Project. * The red earring Eva wears is nearly identical to the "Ruby Earring" concept art found in the Final Fantasy series. References Category:Scion Category:Balboa Category:Eden Project